


Banging Birthday Week: Day Three

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (That's all for the Reedkins), (This one will be a ride), Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gags, Gore, Gun Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: Welcome to my Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition!Each day, three or more prompts, all Gavin ships. Someone's getting wrecked. And yes, the name is a pun.Each chapter is tagged with the prompts, and the tags apply to the whole thing.This one has both a day where the relationship isn't good at all, and a day which safeword is used(and which is respected), so please be aware of that going in!
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Richard Perkins/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Reedkins - Blood/Gore/Gun Play/(Consensual But Not Safe/Sane)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Today's just set up to be a rough day huh. 
> 
> Like the description says, each chapter is tagged for what to expect, and if I need to add more tags let me know!
> 
> Please be warned- this first chapter is NOT healthy in any way, and the characters both know this. It is somewhat setup before the events of the game.
> 
> And the second one has safeword usage- which is immediately expected and taken care of.

“Fuck you, you stuck up, rat-faced, scrawny— _ ah! _ ”

His pants were below his knees, the brick surface of the wall was scratching up his already bruised back, and his shirt was torn to pieces, covering a gash in his side. Some jackass got real friendly with a switchblade as he pushed this short piece of shit out of the way.

Yet his hands were tugging in Perkins’ hair, as this bastard was biting down, breaking skin and Gavin needed it. This. He needed the money this fuck was offering, and he needed to be hurt. The last week at the precinct had been  _ hell _ because it was that time of the year again for Hank, and the stress from everything, with no one to turn to… He needed this, it was all he had.

  
  


“Drop it already Reed, we both know how bad you love being thrown around. You’re fucking covered in blood—is all of it even yours?” It wasn’t. Sure, most of it was. His nose was bleeding, his lip was busted open, and there were smaller, unimportant cuts over his chest from the switchblade. But a good bit of the blood was from Gavin being let loose. Brass knuckles still adorned his hands, covered in blood, and a couple splatters over his other arm told their own story.

Yet here they were, waiting for the rest of this prick’s group to get here and give them back up, and Perkins couldn’t keep his hands off him. Fingers dug into some of the shallow cuts, causing Gavin to hiss, but neither of them cared. “Take a wild guess. You sat back, stroking your fucking ego while I did all the work again you— _ cocksucker! _ ” He growled, pushing at the other as he dug in hard enough to get one cut to actually bleed.

“Out of the two of us here, you’ll be the one doing that. Turn around, now. We don’t have much time and I’d rather not be caught.”

“Because you have  _ so _ much dignity.” His voice was a sneer even as he listened.

  
  


“I don’t have protection, so I’ll have to use something else to fill you up won’t I?”

“Aww, are you feeling vertically challenged down south too?” He laughed until he felt slicked up metal press against his hole. At that he tensed, looking back to confirm that Perkins had his fucking  _ gun _ pressed against his ass. “What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing.”

“Relax Reed. It’s empty, I wouldn’t put a loaded gun in you.”

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it. If you shoot me here, I  _ will _ survive just to make your life a living hell.” He got a laugh from the other but then his face was pressed forwards, hissing as he nearly saw stars with the contact.

“What, scared of a little gun? Figures, we actually get to playing and you-”

“Either fuck me with it or get on your knees Perkins and kiss my ass. I’m getting soft from you running your mouth.” He heard a growl, and then the hand let go of his head and wrapped around his length instead.

  
  


“Now  _ that’s _ a lie.” And the metal pressed in. It wasn’t exactly comfortable. Not slick enough, cold, and it rubbed against him weirdly. Yet the hand wrapped around his dick slid perfectly, and Perkins bit down again, breaking skin and sucking. His hands clenched where they were fisted on the wall, and  _ eventually _ the pain ebbed away to pleasure, a deep, settling ache in his whole body. 

“Look at you. Such a pretty little slut,” Gavin winced, hating degradation but it wasn’t like the other cared. “You take this so well… Bet you would’ve loved having it shoved in you after I fired it, huh?”

“Fuck,” he cursed lowly as the other finally figured out how to rub the gun against his prostate, and bucked into his hand as he did so. Bloody, sweating, and dirty, he hated this, yet it felt fucking good. He was fucked up. Getting involved with Perkins was a mistake but he knew how to hurt Gavin.

  
  


A part of him thought this was the only way he’d get relief anyways. Perkins picked up his pace and Gavin whined lowly, unwilling to be loud for the other. Even as he came, pounding a fist against the wall, he refused to cry out, just panting afterwards. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Perkins started, and he looked over his shoulder to see the hungry look in the man’s eyes.

His gun was pulled back, a cleaning wipe used on it so he could sheath it. “Pull your pants up, they’ll be here in two minutes.” He did as told, knowing people would question the bite marks. At least he could blame the fight this time. His ass was grabbed roughly, dragging him into Perkins’ chest. “And I expect to see you in my hotel room after you get cleaned up.”

“Whatever, prick.”


	2. Reed900 - Sensory Deprivation/Gagging/(Safeword Use)

Nines was fucking gorgeous.

He had noise-cancelling headphones on, a triple wrapped blindfold, and he was kneeling on a plain sheet on their bed, trying to reduce as many touch sensations as possible. All that was left was a ball gag, but Gavin was… Hesitant. 

Nines hadn’t safeworded, but Gavin felt an uncomfortable ball in his chest about proceeding. He looked tense, head turning around as if trying to find him. His wrists, bound in silk, gave way to clenched fists, and he just—seemed too alert. This was the ultimate show of trust, the ultimate lack of control for Nines. He already discussed this,  _ repeatedly _ , over the past five days and Nines still wanted to try it.

He pressed at Nines’ LED, seeing the blue with yellow filtered in. “Color?”

  
  


“ _ Gavin. _ Blue. Continue.”

“What do you do when you can’t say color?”

“I force it over your phone.” Gavin inhaled, before kissing Nines. The other relaxed, but only somewhat. “Gavin… Go ahead, I can do this.” He huffed, but pulled back, trailing a finger up Nines’ length, watching him jerk.

Nines said to continue. He forced back the worry but adjusted his phone to be closer as he picked up the ball gag. It was washed to be tasteless, and Gavin brought it up. He hooked it behind one ear, seeing golden out the corner of his eyes and frowning, then placed it in Nines’ mouth, hooking it behind his head.

Immediately, he hated it. Nines’ eyebrows knit together, yellow completely taking over the blue, and he nearly thought about safewording  _ himself _ .

  
  


It wasn’t often Nines wanted to submit to Gavin. Normally it was nothing like this. But after a long recovery period, Gavin getting hurt pushing Nines out of the way, Nines said he wanted this. Gavin wasn’t sure about that, wasn’t sure he wanted this either.

But he continued, trailing fingers down Nines’ face, watching him flinch and drawing the hand back. Slowly, he spread Nines’ legs apart, thinking of sucking him off first, that always relaxed him, when his phone screen lit up.

He already knew what was coming, and immediately stopped, hands reaching up for the gag. “ _ Red—red Gavin please Gav- _ ”

The gag was dropped instantly and he threw the headphones off, not caring where they landed. “Nines, Nines I got you. I got you baby.” The whimper the other let out cut him deep and he heard the sound of a slight tear in the blindfold fabric in his haste to get it off. Thankfully the silk holding his wrists together came apart easily.

  
  


Gavin pulled Nines into a hug and felt arms wrap around him in return. “I got you Nines, I got you. You were so good, you did perfect, just breathe, just breathe.” Nines didn’t cry, Gavin doubted he ever would, but he felt him  _ shake _ . 

“I was fucking scared—it was so stupid, I knew it was you, but I was scared. All I could think of was the fucking—the labs—Cyberlife-”

Gavin kissed him all over, not on the lips, not wanting to take away any ability from him right now. “It’s alright, it’s alright. You did good Nines—you did exactly what you were supposed to do. I love you so much, you’re so beautiful and wonderful. You’re right here, with me, in our bed. I got you.”

He rocked them both, clinging to Nines, continuing to repeat himself until the shaking stopped and Nines’ hold on him was loosening.

  
  


“I’m—I’m sorry Gavin. I wanted to do this—I trust you I do-”

“Nines. Shut up. There is  _ nothing _ to be sorry for.” He pulled back, looking Nines in the eyes, adoring those blues that tried to search Gavin’s face for any hint of a lie that wasn’t there. “I know you trust me, you show me every fucking day, and I am so  _ happy _ that you do. I love you, so fucking much, that it hurts sometimes. I think it’ll burst my fucking chest open some days. And that hasn’t changed because you did what I asked you to when you felt uncomfortable…”

Gavin straightened out Nines’ hair, then pet him down his face, neck, then shoulders. “I love you so much, that even seeing you a little scared—I was about to safeword myself. I couldn’t handle causing you fear. If anything, I’m sorry for not doing so myself.” Nines’ hands finally moved at that, cupping Gavin’s face and dragging him in for a kiss.

“If I’m not allowed to be sorry, neither are you…”

  
  


Laughing softly, Gavin shook his head, kissing Nines once more. “That’s fair. Now, how about I strip, and we cuddle for a bit. If you still want to fool around later, I’ll be glad to pull the blanket up. Then neither of us will see shit and we’ll just have to feel around.” Nines joined him in laughing, and Gavin adored the smile on his face, his LED returning to blue.

“That sounds very good. Can we watch NCIS this time?”

“Hell yeah, we can.” He pulled back, taking off what little he had on, throwing the white button-up and jeans to the side before crawling into bed. Everything could be cleaned up later, right now, he pulled Nines close as he laid down. Wrapped around him, he wasn’t even facing the screen as the TV turned on. Instead, he focused on the steady thrum of Nines’ regulator and felt his warmth under his hands.

“Nines, love you.”

“I love you too Gavin… Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for tincan.”


	3. Reed1700 - Public

“Wait we’re still on the job!”

Gavin yelped as two hands slid down his jeans, unzipping them and grabbing him from behind. The firm body behind him laughed at the protest, sucking a new hickey into his already marred neck. Not that he could actually hear the laugh. They were against the wall of a club, people walking past without even sparing a glance. 

He’d be more worried if the place wasn’t already sketchy. The only security that they knew of was over at the staircase to the VIP section. No cameras that actually covered this place and Gavin was pretty sure the booths saw more ass than the restrooms.

  
  


Still, having his pants dropped, one set of hands pulling his clothes off, and then another set of hands groping his chest… It was a little  _ much _ . “Guys-”

“Detective, everything is fine. No one’s looking, and if they are, then we’ll put on a show for them.”

“At least this way the staff thinks we’re just a group of really…” Gavin yelped as the man in front of him pinched his nipples, warm brown eyes lit up with amusement. “Playful guys.”

  
  


If anyone told him a year ago he’d be pinned between Cyberlife’s finest, both of them trying to get him to relax, he’d call them crazy. Now, Nines was biting gently, Gavin grinding his ass back as Connor’s hands twisted and pushed his chest. “Fuck fuck- ok- yes- just-  _ ah fuck! _ ” Nines’ hands finally got his briefs to join his pants, pulled down enough to give them access.

He reached one hand back to tangle in Nines’ hair, gasping a bit when a slicked up finger started to ease into him. Connor’s right hand moved, and Gavin glanced down to see that he was pulling himself and Nines out of their pants. He felt a phantom twitch at the last time they tried fitting both of them at once, and whimpered, knowing he wasn’t stretched for that.

“Don’t worry Gavin, Connor’s not joining me in you—at first at least. Just trust us, let us make you feel good. And be our pretty toy, alright?” Gavin nodded, and Nines bit down harder, breaking skin and holding Gavin still as he tried to buck. 

  
  


Then Connor sunk to his knees, and Gavin let out a string of curses. “Oh you two spoil me,” he mumbled, licking his lips as Nines curled his fingers just right and he gasped loudly. Connor’s hand replaced Nines’ on his hip, and then Nines moved that hand up over Gavin’s mouth.

“Don’t be too loud now. We don’t want the bartender coming to investigate.” Gavin opened his eyes, looking over at where the bar was. And seeing just how many people were watching, as Connor started to stroke him, had them closing right back up, turning his face away. Gavin’s free hand found his hair, gripping it and closing his eyes as he every set on them.

Soon, Nines had three fingers pumping in him, curving to ram against that same blissful spot, and Connor had his pretty lips wrapped around his head. Gavin was sure he felt tears welling up, trying to move his hips but they were firmly kept in place. He started to mumble, glad they couldn’t make out his begging, though he had a feeling Nines knew anyway as the man chuckled.

  
  


“So dirty and gorgeous Gavin, and ours. All. Ours.” The growled out two words had a hot tension curling right at his core and he  _ hoped _ he’d last through this. Fingers pulled out of him, and Gavin clenched around them, trying to keep him in. He opened his eyes, and made direct contact with another guy, seeing him and his partner watching. 

It was at that moment that Connor pulled his entire length into his mouth, and Gavin shouted around the fingers, feeling his eyes roll up. He tightened up as Nines slowly pushed into him, feeling every inch of the man enter him slowly. A tongue laved around the bitemarks and Gavin melted, just on the edge of letting go.

And then Connor held the base of his dick hard enough to cancel his release, and he cried, looking down with begging eyes. “Gavin,  _ Gavin _ , not yet. I haven’t even fucked you properly.” Nines’ voice right beside his ear was a dirty trick, but the sudden force of which Nines started thrusting was infinitely worse and better. Every time Nines struck that bundle of nerves, Gavin felt himself hit Connor’s throat.

  
  


He began squirming, his grip had to be painful, but he was so close, and being held off was making him keen and scream around the fingers. The more he felt, the burn turning to numbing pleasure quickly, the closer he got to a floaty, weightless feeling. “Yes, right there Gavin, come on, let us see you lose it. Let everyone see our good little kitten… Yes, yes— _ fuck yes. _ ” Nines was breathless, and he bit down on Gavin’s shoulder as his thrusts became uneven.

A couple more and Gavin felt himself filled. Despite the ten-ton pressure that built, a ball wound so tight in his guts, he felt himself drift, sounds becoming a blur. It was too good, so good—he tried to mumble that, but he couldn’t. Nines pulled out and Gavin felt cum drip out of him.

Connor pulled his mouth away at that, and Gavin whimpered, cold air hitting his dick and his head lolled back. “Look at him Nines—so desperate to get off isn’t he? Don’t worry Gavi, just help me out and I’ll bring you over.” Gavin nodded frantically, opening his legs. Then Connor’s one hooked under his leg, Nines’ hand hooking under the other, and they lifted him, letting Connor slide into him easily.

  
  


He wasn’t sure if he screamed as Connor hit the perfect spot immediately, or if his throat gave up on the noise. He just knew that he bounced back into Nines with every push into him. That Connor was now biting and sucking hickeys into him and people were getting closer, whistling. He puffed out his chest more, wanting to be good, be Nines’ and Connor’s pretty toy, and the chuckle he was rewarded with was only trumped by Connor’s quiet  _ ‘perfect’ _ .

Connor’s hand on his length only loosened up when his movements became sloppy. “Nines, get your fingers out of his mouth, please please-”

“Alright, keep him quiet though.”

  
  


Gavin gasped, sucking down cool air before Connor started to kiss him. He kissed back as best he could, but Connor slammed into him, stealing his breath each time. The hand on his leg gripped hard enough Gavin expected a bruise. Four times was all it took for Gavin to screech in the kiss, and if Nines said something, he didn’t process it. He came so hard his vision had stars, his entire body pulling taut like a bowstring. 

Connor cursed, following him with Gavin’s name moaned on his lips, and Gavin felt much more rush into him, panting open-mouthed into their kiss at this point. When Connor pulled out, more slid out and down his thigh, and Gavin let his head completely roll back, going limp in their hold. He was too high from it all to care what he looked like, panting like a dog, with his lidded eyes barely opened.

It took a few minutes before two fingers pressed something against his tongue. “Clean up for us?” Connor’s voice was still low and Gavin nodded, still very far gone, eagerly sucking the fingers in. Connor cursed and pulled them back with a pop, repeated the motion and Gavin continued to lick at his hand even as Nines pulled his pants up.

  
  


“Well Connor, I think somebody’s all too willing to continue.” Nines’ voice was warm and Gavin chased it, hands reaching out for him.

“Hah yeah, space man is gone. We should get him out of here, some people are actually getting the nerve to approach us.” Gavin missed the way Nines’ eyes rolled but he could hear it in the hum. Nines picked him up and Gavin turned his attention to Nines’ neck, licking and kissing at it while fingers carded through his hair.

“Right, we were enough of a distraction?”

“Oh yeah, Hank made the arrest an  _ hour _ ago.” Connor laughed, and Gavin hummed, the information going in one ear and out the other. He just knew he was being carried out, and a hand pinched his ass.

“Good, we’ve got a long night then.”


End file.
